Amber the Razor-Fox
"Everyone lives life to their own rhythm, mine's just a few beats faster than everyone else's." Personality Amber is Team Traverser's little sister figure, she's the naive, innocent and energetic spirit of the team. Her personality could be described as sky-high with very little that can ground her. She's often hilariously extroverted, comfortable around anyone showing the slightest bit of being friendly. She's curious and loves trying new things, even if she can't quite figure them out, so Cassie or Lee will often help her with things of the sort. Amber is an optimist as well, almost always seeing the glass half-full. This inability to accept that things can be bad coupled with her jumpy, alive personality causes her to annoy many people;If you're not annoyed with her quickly, she'll most likely become one of the closest friends you have. She's clumsy and disorganized when alone (or it seems when Lee's not around.) She's very social and more comfortable in a crowd than by herself, something about being surrounded by people just excites her. Overall, Amber is always up for adventure or daily life, she's ready to learn, do and live as much as she can. Appearance Amber has silver-grey fur, glowing turquoise eyes, a white hedgehog muzzle, a solid gray fox tail and black markings as well as metal fur tufts on her ears. Her arms form a three pronged metal spike and completely separate at the elbow, causing a severe color shift from silver to black. From the knees down in also made of fur covered metal, having the appearance of clunky boots. Her "hair" forms into similar three prong shapes, the middle of which is tipped in black. Her "Boots" are separated into two sections, with a metal disk and a silver layer in between them, the lower section resembles a pair of toes and the higher section resembles large boots. Her right arm has a silver opening on her wrist (right at first, left later) that can generate a arrow-shaped energy blade. Attire She wears a light blue, sleeveless zip up jacket, cut-off blue jeans that match to her metal boots, sky blue hair bands and a pair of matching headphones. Inside her jacket is a bronze dragon necklace given to her by her best friend Powers *'Enhanced Physical Stats': Amber has 250% higher strength, resistance and running speed due to her robotic nature. *'Charging': After her core is turned to Light Chaos, she's capable of powering up other robots and Light Chaos users. As an extension, she can heal Lee when he succumbs to Burnout *'Soulgazing': Another power activated by her new core, Amber is capable of Soul-Gazing. However, this ability is unpredictable and will kick in at random intervals. *'Fourth Wall Awareness': Amber is aware she's a character in a story, and as such, can see scrapped stories, non-canon events and text. She'll display this quirk sometimes by pointing out glitched text, paradoxes and other things of the sort. She can also "see" other series and sometimes fandoms. Abilities *'Ener-Blade': Amber's main weapon. Recovered from Flyby's Vivos Costume, it's a hard-light, plasma energy blend resulting in a superheated blade emerging from a opening on her wrist (Right before her upgrade, left after it). This opening is made of a unique metal that absorbs heat at an alarming rate without damaging circuits around it. *'Beacon Mode': An extra program added in when she was upgraded by Lee. Her eyes are capable of lighting up even further than normal, this ability is useful in dark rooms and its light can surpass the tufts on Link and Lee. Weaknesses *'Heights': The programming for her distance scanners is buggy, resulting in an inability to tell heights. she is also terrified of them. History AMBER was built thirty years before her main appearance as an AI module for Vivos the Razor-Fox's souped up motorcycle. the AI served with it's first master alongside Skylor the Blazewolf and Team Rogue from the time he joined to the team's last mission into the heart of Mobotropolis city. On this particular venture, Team rogue went up against Team Boom and King Knuckles. Savage the Tiger showed up in the middle of this battle and tricked Skylor into killing Vivos, Flyby and Felica managed to chase off Savage and Team Rogue was taken into custody. AMBER had previously met it's fate while combating Maria Rose and Sonia Acorn with Vivos, but Flyby found the still functioning AI and took it home. Next gen Flyby Prower had grown up, and had almost forgotten the events of that fateful night. It all came back to him when he found the still functioning AMBER and decided to put it back together. When he left town and put Cassie in charge, that was to get pieces for the new version. After the chaos takeover, Flyby put the finishing touches on the AI's body and Amber the Razor-Fox was born. When Lee ran off and it came out he was transforming into metal, Flyby decided she would be his guardian. When the Prower family recovered their rogue member, Flyby introduced Amber to Lee and gave him the lab he'd used to construct her. Lee reacted very coldly to her, the loss of his best friend and an evil entity blowing his bitterness out of proportion, but Amber stayed by him. Onyx, the evil entity, was released just a few days afterward, spawning in his minions and attempting to dispose of Lee into the multiverse. Amber became enraged and attacked Onyx, however it proved she was way out of her league and she was placed at his mercy. But she kept coming at Onyx, no matter what the cost was. By the end of the battle, Amber lay, barely alive with damages to her entire form. Lee returned, transforming into his Light Chaos form and re-absorbing Onyx. Lee apologized to Amber for the way he'd acted, taking full responsibility and stating "Onyx just pushed what was already there." He gave her the last thing he had to remember his childhood friend by and to finish making up for his mistakes, he later repaired and upgraded her. 'Dark Tomorrow' After Lee returned from his cross-dimensional adventures, he seemed stronger, but then he vanished again. It soon came out he'd been kidnapped by Zero the Bushdog, a mysterious enemy with a grudge against Lee specifically. The plot thickened when a storm appeared over Bright Horizon Tower, Link, Cassie and Amber went to investigate and found Zero intended on unleashing an entity known as "The Trickster": a being that made Onyx look like a standard meta. After Onyx told The Trickster he wouldn't aid him in conquering Mobius, Lee turned the tables and swapped his place in the real world for that of Leoht, his Ancient. Zero also revealed he'd found an old enemy of the Prower Family; Savage the Tiger, who kept Link busy while Leoht and The Trickster fought in the skies above. Jadeite used her color power on Link, giving him the strength to beat Savage and give him a nasty scar across his right eye. Lee returned with a vengeance and a new power, called SolTech. With his plans rapidly falling apart, The Trickster opened a portal into the Void in an attempt to suck everyone in. Leoht gave himself, pushing The Trickster into the Void and closing it behind him. Zero, being the last one standing on his side, decided to simply do as much damage as possible on his way out; he stabbed Amber in the core, successfully damaging her too much for Lee to fix on the spot. Lee ran to her side in what he believed to be her final moments, crying and saying that he didn't think he'd survive losing someone else so close to him. The dragon necklace activated, holding leftover energy from when Lee turned into Leoht, and supercharged Amber's core enough to reverse the damage done by Zero. The android told Lee that she didn't want him to cry for her, that every memory of her should be happy. Lee then proceeded to whoop on Zero for harming his family and world, Zero eventually vanishing in the blink of an eye. While emotions and tempers raged, Savage slipped away with a new mission in mind. Concept and Development Amber's name comes from a screwdriver I own that serves as my constant companion. This is what Vivos' motorcycle was named after. But when writing Next Gen and how Luminious had bitten the dust, I decided to replace her with some artificial female. In early concept; she was either to be built by Lee or Flyby. It then clicked in my head "Hey, I have an AI. that I destroyed, but never fully explained what happened to it." Another thing that she went through in early design was being essentially a Luminious clone. Thankfully, she sort of formed herself, and as she grew; it became more evident that she was to be someone that needs Lee just as much as he needed her. This is where Amber the Razor-Fox was truly born A main source of inspiration for this girl was a girl I know in real life. The first time I met her, I was being a bit of a emo (or so she said) and she decided to help me out of my self-formed shell by running after me screaming "Be my friend!" Trivia *Originally, she was orange, which fit her name more. The design was scrapped due to a similarity to Lee Prower. *Amber is the geological name for fossilized tree sap, Jadeite (her wisp partner) is also a geological term for a rock's shine. *The fact she's a conscious "growing" AI means she may hold a Luminious shard within herself, but you can take that however you want. Appearances Canon *Meet Amber *Upside Down Themes It's Gonna Be OK by The Piano Guys (Shares with Lee.) Gallery Beatuprobogal.JPG|Battle damaged Amber Acceptance.JPG|Amber hugging Lee AmberDigitalGift.png|Digital Amber by a friend off-wiki, Xophpsycho HohoNo.JPG|Christmas 2017-HoHoNo Amber.jpg|By Jessykosis Winter'sLeeandAmber.png|Amber and Lee in a chibi-ish style by SnowlessWinter, someone from another wiki Julia'sAmber.JPG|Amber by Julia Finitevus Amber and Mel Collab.png|Collab piece with XophPsycho. Amber and Mel ClassicAmber.JPG|Terrible art of her old design Ant-Fox and the Wasp.JPG|Amber and Lee dressed as Wasp and Ant-man Shes listening to Tetris lol.jpg|Prize art by SilverDoodles Starry'sAmber.jpg|Amber by Starry on the SFW KFG'sHumanLeamber.png|Amber and Lee as humans by KnucklesFangirl TeamTraverserColored.png|The Prower children AmbertheRazorfox.JPG|Amber's old infobox pic 20180519 015921.jpg|Drawn by ChibiJenHen MinaAmber.png|Amber drawn in a Mina Ashido costume Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Mobians Category:Good Category:Wolves